Field
Various embodiments disclosed herein relate to devices and methods that enable remotely located individuals to operate assets located at another location.
Description of Related Art
Doorbells can enable a person located outside of an entry point, such as a door, to alert a person inside of an entry point that someone outside would like to talk to someone inside. Doorbells sometimes include a button located near a door, such as a front door, side door, or back door of a home, office, dwelling, warehouse, building, or structure. Doorbells are sometimes used near a gate or some other entrance to a partially enclosed area. Pushing the doorbell sometimes causes a chime or other alerting sound to be emitted.
Some devices may enable a user to communicate with and operate a device at another location, such as lights and air conditioning.